In known cameras of this type the shutter release device generally consists of several individual parts, in particular of a shutter actuation member and a separate spring reservoir for driving the shutter actuation member, and is therefore relatively complicated. Furthermore, in order to avoid undesirable double exposure of a respective image recording region of the film as a result of accidental multiple actuation of the shutter release device by the user of the camera, it is necessary in addition to provide a double exposure lock, i.e. prevention device, of conventional design.
The object of the invention is to provide a camera of the type mentioned at the beginning that is of relatively simple design and construction with regard to the shutter release device.
The invention has in particular the advantage that the shutter release device can be made of plastics material without any danger of a deterioration of the spring force of the spring reservoir in the operating state of release readiness or in the disengaged position of the shutter release device, on account of undesirable cold flow processes in the plastics material of the shutter release device, with the result that despite low production costs a high operational reliability can also be expected if the user keeps the camera for relatively long periods in one of the aforementioned operating states and above all in the operating state of release readiness. On account of the return of the shutter release device to the state of release readiness by use of a control device that moves during feeding of the film, the danger of unintended double exposure of the film is avoided in practice without having to provide an additional double exposure prevention device.